


if you do

by stilinscry



Series: hq!! rarepair hell [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:24:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kindaichi has the biggest crush on iwaizumi. like ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you do

As Kindaichi slides his hand down into his boxers he acknowledges that what he's doing is a little wrong. And by a little he means a lot. Masturbating whilst thinking about your senpai was just weird but Jesus Christ have you seen Iwaizumi's arm muscles. They look like they've been chiselled from marble and Kindaichi can't stop thinking about them. He imagines how Iwaizumi's muscles would ripple as hands roamed Kindaichi's body and he can't stop the moan that's ripped from his throat.

He quickly pushes his boxers down to the middle of his thighs, watching as his cock springs free. It's almost comical and Kindaichi's pretty sure he'd laugh if this were any other time but his mind is completely flooded with images of Iwaizumi crowded over him and Kindaichi is so _so_ hard. He imagines that it's Iwaizumi's hand wrapped around the base of his cock, whimpering as he starts to stroke himself.

Iwaizumi's hands are calloused and rough from years of playing volleyball and Kindaichi is kind of dying to know how they would feel stroking across his sensitive skin. He slides his free hand down to cup his balls and he rolls them around in his hands, picturing that it's Iwaizumi doing all of this to him. He's moaning and whimpering Iwaizumi's name like its the only word he knows and at this point Kindaichi isn't even ashamed.

"Iwaizumi-san, shit Iwaizumi please," he begs and the Iwaizumi in his fantasy gives him what he needs. His hand speeds up, making sure to drag his thumb across the vein on the underside of his dick as his fist comes back up. There's pre come pooling at the head of his dick and he gathers it all in his palm, spreading it around before using it as lube to make his strokes slicker.

His hand speeds up even more as he feels his orgasm starting to build and his other hand slides further down his body, past his balls and his perineum. Kindaichi shivers at the first tentative touch against his hole so he brings his fingers up to his mouth, sucking them in easily. Once he's satisfied that they're wet enough he moves them back down and the sensation is considerably nicer than before. His fingers tease around his rim and Kindaichi clenches around nothing when his thumb presses against it firmly, almost pressing inside.

Iwaizumi's fingers are weather and surprisingly long (Kindaichi's spent an embarrassing amount of time looking at them) and when Kindaichi pictures Iwaizumi three fingers deep into his ass his body shakes as his orgasm finally takes over. He comes in spurts across his chest with name Hajime on his lips.

For the next minute or so the only noise echoing around Kindaichi's bedroom is the sound of his laboured breathing as he slowly comes down from his high. Kindaichi grabs his discarded tshirt from earlier and uses it to clean off his chest and hands, throwing it in the general direction of his wash basket when he's done. He tugs his boxers back up from where they'd fallen to down around his knees and sits up so that he can check the time on his phone.

21:13. Still enough time to finish his maths homework for tomorrow before his mum will inevitably come knocking on his door, telling him to go to sleep. He moves across the room to grab his school stuff from his bag, desperately trying to push any images of Iwaizumi out from his mind (and failing miserably). It's bad enough that he'll have to talk to his senpai at practice knowing that he touched himself whilst thinking about him, he can't forget his homework as well.

Somehow he manages to get it done in just over an hour, leaving him prepared for when his mum knocks on his bedroom door at half 10. He listens to her speak about how she's not going to be home tomorrow evening but it doesn't really set in and he answers her 'I love you' with his own before closing his door and retreating back to his bed. For the first night in a while he's actually tired enough to go to sleep this early so he sets his alarm and plugs his phone in to charge before snuggling up under his duvet.

Kindaichi falls asleep that night with Iwaizumi's face on his mind.  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was written in 30 mins whilst my wifi was down pls be nice
> 
> read my other haikyuu fics !!!!!


End file.
